1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming an electrode, an electrode manufactured therefrom, and a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells may generate electrical energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which may convert photons of light, e.g., sunlight, into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes may be formed on front and rear surfaces of a semiconductor substrate (a semiconductor wafer) with the p-n junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may be induced by sunlight entering the substrate and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may provide an electric current to the outside through the electrodes.
The electrodes of the solar cell may be formed with predetermined patterns on the surface of the wafer by coating, patterning, and firing an electrode composition.